bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Radiance Sibyl Sola
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50265 |no = 872 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 26 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 202 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 32 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 126, 130, 134, 138, 142, 146, 150, 154, 158, 162 |normal_distribute = 28, 8, 10, 6, 8, 7, 10, 8, 6, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 156, 159, 162, 165, 168 |bb_distribute = 9, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 156, 159, 162, 165, 168, 171, 174, 177, 180, 183 |sbb_distribute = 10, 5, 4, 6, 4, 5, 4, 6, 4, 5, 4, 6, 4, 5, 4, 6, 4, 5, 4, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The oldest of the Six Sibyl Sisters. Seeing how her younger sister Madia had gone mad with hatred against human kind, Sola sought to exorcise the darkness that had taken over her younger sister in order to bring about peace. Watching as Madia fell prisoner to the scorn within her, Sola shed tears of grief for her sister as she attacked her. Madia's condition seemed to worsen over time, but holding on to the belief that her sister would recover, Sola continued her assault. Hoping that one day the sisters could laugh together again as they had long ago, Sola finally released her true power. |summon = Please, lend me your heart. I beg of you. |fusion = It's no time to cry, is it? If I don't get a hold of myself, my sisters will mock me. |evolution = I will rid you of the doubt consuming your heart. It is my duty to guide you! | hp_base = 3741 |atk_base = 1117 |def_base = 1261 |rec_base = 1360 | hp_lord = 5822 |atk_lord = 1675 |def_lord = 1789 |rec_lord = 1802 | hp_anima = 6564 |rec_anima = 1604 |atk_breaker = 1873 |def_breaker = 1591 |atk_guardian = 1477 |def_guardian = 1987 |rec_guardian = 1703 |def_oracle = 1690 | hp_oracle = 5525 |rec_oracle = 2099 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Holy Light's Assault |lsdescription = 65% boost to Atk power of Light, Fire, and Thunder types & adds chance of reducing damage taken |lsnote = 10% chance to reduce 25% of damage taken |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = Seraph Radiation |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Fire, Thunder and Light attack on all enemies |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 23 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 190 |sbb = Iris Wille |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Fire, Thunder & Light attack on all foes, adds Fire, Thunder & Light to attack for 3 turns & boosts BB gauge when attacked |sbbnote = 3~4 BC fill |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 410 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 50264 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *Leader Skill boosts Atk by 50% instead of 65% |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Sibyl Sisters |addcatname = Sola3 }}